


Glowing eyes

by camefromhell9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Theo Raeken, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Liam Dunbar, Getting Together, Hell, High School, Idiots in Love, Jealous Liam Dunbar, Love Confessions, M/M, McCall Pack, Multi, Protective Theo Raeken, Smut, Theo Raeken/Tracy Stewart - Freeform, Top Theo Raeken, after s4, at first, chimera pack, sinema
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camefromhell9/pseuds/camefromhell9
Summary: New students arrive at Beacon Hills High School. Will they be a new thread to McCall pack or will the "alpha" of new pack be able to calm the situation~This takes place after season 4~If you don't like something in the tags or in the story, don't read it.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay instead of learning for school, I'm writing this. So you better enjoy because I will get a low grade but I don't care, Haha!

Beacon Hills, the city of supernatural. And that drew them here. The pack of chimeras, ready to settle in Beacon Hills. A chimera? It is maybe and unfamiliar term for some people. A genetic chimera is a single organism composed of cells with more than one distinct genotype. In supernatural language you can say that as a supernatural creature that is half/half something. chimeras were made by Dread Doctors. Many people don't know about them, they released a few books, but okay, it is not that important. What is important is that they are dead and that this pack survived and escaped from them. There was a damage here and there, some of their parents died, some of them forgot that they have children. 

The leader of the pack, you can say the alpha without red eyes: Hot jock guy with light green eyes names Theodore Karl Raeken, little more popular with just Theo Raeken. The first made chimera, half wolf, half coyote. What else to say other than he is very muscular and both girls and boys drool because of him. FYI he's bisexual. The other chimera is were-chameleon one, his name is Corey Bryant. Sweet innocent boy who was abused by his parents. Hope he lives a better life now. Theo's best friend, his right hand, always there for him. Sexuality: Gay/ Homosexual. The next one is Josh Diaz, the werewolf/eel chimera. He's cute, straight and likes to party, maybe he'll like the Sinema. And last but not least, the gossip girl in the whole pack and probably will be in whole Beacon Hills: Tracy Stewart. Well she was good at first, when she wasn't a supernatural. Power changed her, onto the bad side. Also she is Theo's girlfriend. A very jealous type, she would rip your throat out if you go near him in a distance closer than one meter. On the other hand, Theo wouldn't do such a thing, not that he is not strong, he is very strong, but he doesn't feel the same affection in the relationship as Tracy does.

* * *

_It's good to be back,_ Theo thought to himself. Good thing is that he had a home here, before everything that happened. He lived there with his family. In his fourth grade he left, for unfamiliar reasons to peaople from BH. Nobody expected a thing that then little Theo was turned against his family. But yeah past is past. Now, he is driving his blue Toyota SUV Pickup truck, on his right side, his best friend, Corey exploring with his eyes the beautiful town named Beacon Hills. Behind them are Tracy and Josh in their car, following them. They got to the yard and house of past Raeken's household. The house was not too big nor too small. inside was one living room, one kitchen, three bedrooms and a bathroom attached to every bedroom. Theo and Tracy decided that they'll sleep together in Theo's old room. Just as they explored the house, it was time for dinner, and then they'll go to sleep because tommorow will be a long day and they need to enroll into high school.

* * *

It was now Saturday night, they did every possible task that they needed to do, and now was time for party. They heard about some new club that opened in BH, called "Sinema" . Tracy and Corey decided to stay at home, probably very exausted from today, but Theo and Josh weren't in the mood for sleep. 

The club was actually fun, just as they entered Josh jumped into the crowd of people dancing, Theo left to the bar. He ordered a shot of vodka, he knew that supernaturals couldn't get drunk but vodka had an amazing taste. His eyes spotted a group of six people at the table. The darkskinned guy, the tall guy, the guy with freckles, the guy with rough face, the guy with curly hair and lastly the most beautiful guy he ever saw. He wasn't that tall, maybe a three inches here and there smaller than him, light brown hair, not too long not too short, and the most beautiful eyes he ever say, the baby blues. Deep like a ocean. Just as Theo admired him, the boy looked in his was through lashes, a small smile popping on the corners of his mouth. Andd.... Did he just winked at Theo? Theo could smell that he is a werewolf, a few of his friends also. He was so lost in his mind that he didn't even hear, Baby blue's friend cheer at him and tell him tings like "go get him, wolfie!" or "he is so yours!" nor did he realized that the boy was now standing in front of him, smiling brigtly at him. "Hey! I'm Liam, and you?" He asked. His hand slowly caressing older's ones upper arm. "Hi, Theo, I'm new here." The younger boy had mischef in his eyes, Theo could clearly see. "So if you're new here, I can show you the city. Buuut right now I would be more than excited to show you some other things." He bit his lip, his hand slowly going down to Theo's crotch, staying there for a little and then grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the party.

He led them to behind the club, nobody being there, in a matter of seconds he pushed the cimera to the wall and got on his knees. He unbuckled chimeras belt and slid the zipper down, lowering his pants and boxers in a motion, exposing Theo's big, now hard, cock waiting for the little beta. Just as Liam saw the cock he moaned, it was huge and he was already imagining how it would feel riding it. He wasted no time sucking it, trying to swallow him whole, looking at Theo through the lashes. 

About 10 or 15 minutes later, he sent Theo over the endge, swallowing all of his load. He got up quickly, Theo getting himself in line, Liam immediately kissing the chimera. He grabbed the older's one hand, placing it on his ass, getting two Theo's fingers into his back pocket, them drawing a paper from it. "Here is my number, you might need it." And he left in the way they came, waving his ass a little.

Tracy be better sleeping when they get home

He needs to shower as fast as he can

or elsewhere he would be fucked up

really fucked up


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapteeer!!  
> Enjoy!  
> Sorry for any typos!

Theo was lucky when he got home.

Tracy was asleep.

Josh didn't ask too much.

And Corey was awake giving him "You need to tell me what happened" look. He was lucky to have a best friend like Corey was.

He quickly got to shower and then went to sleep.

* * *

"Do you believe in love on first look?" Liam asked his best friend. Him and Mason were driving home, Liam staying at Mason's. "Well in some ways yeah, why?" He asked. Did Liam really fell for that green eyed boy in Sinema? "Just asking." He smiled to himself. Mason couldn't keep his mouth shut so he asked. "That guy in Sinema? Is it him?" Liam was quiet. "Theo? Well..." Mason looked at him. "Yeah okay Mase it is him." The human knew his best friend so well. "Just hope to see him again and it could work maybe. Or you did some stupid thing?" Liam felt his face heating. "It wasn't really a stupid thing." Mason parked in front of his house sending a mix of questioning and worried look to beta wolf. "What did you do?" He asked. "Well you know-" "Just tell me Liam!" He yelled. "-igavehimablowjob" he mumbled fastly. 

"Intense"

* * *

Monday came quickly.

The new pack standing near lockers, Theo leaning on one, Tracy in his hands, kissing his whole face. A little further in the school hall, two guys were standing together, discussing about the new students. Three girls passed them greeting them with big smiles on their faces and waves. 

As the puppy pack entered the school, Liam's eyes spotted the new students, to be more specifical he spotted Theo and some unfamiliar girls all over him. His smile on face turned into sad expression. He grabbed Mason's hand and quickly passed them. His sadness quickly turned into anger. Mason was fast to react and pulled him into the locker room. Scott and Stiles saw them too so they were just behind them. Liam wasn't feeling any better. "Liam! You need to calm down!" Scott used his alpha voice on him, the beta calmed a littlr but his claws and fangs weren't going back. 

As the time passed he calmed down. But the four of them weren't alone. Someone else was with them. And that person was Theo. "I'm sorry but who are you?" Stiles asked him, a little rough in the voice. "I guess I changed a lot from fourth grade." He said, already defending himself. "Theo?!" Scott looked at him, he couln't believe that he saw his other best friend afther many years. "It's good to see you guys." _Theo has a great voice. Rough and sexy at one time_ Liam thought to himself. He couldn't believe that Scott and Stiles were best friends with Theo, the guy that Liam blowed last night. He acted tought, like he didn't know the guy. "I guess a lot changed in Beacon Hills, Scott. I mean, the city got the alpha, a true alpha and as I see you got a beta." Just as he mentioned a word beta he looked at Liam who was already looking at him so he quickly looked away. "What are you and who turned you?" Stiles asked, very suspitious of him. "I'm a were-coyote. I got turned by unfamiliar alpha who bit me and left, he tought i would die. Later I heard rumors that he was dead. Better say killed by his betas, they were twins." At the last sentence both alpha and the human looked at each other. "What are you doing here?" Stiles again asked. "I'm just looking for a quiet place for my pack. I heard that Beacon Hills was a good place and It's good to be back." The bell ringed and all of them left for classes. The last ones left were Mason and Liam. "I agree Liam, when it comes to guys, you have best choice. Have you seen his arms?" And Liam just blushed and rolled his eyes at that. "Let's go to class."

* * *

By the end of classes, the two of boys left to library. Mason spotted the other new guy. He was looking really cute. Liam was the look on Mason's face and pushed him further the guy. "Hi, I'm Liam and this is my best friend, Mason. You are new here right? I'm sure that Mason will be more than happy to show you around here. I'm sorry but I need to go to bathroom." And as fast as lightning he went out. "Hey, I'm Corey" "Mason" he answered. "Yeah I know" Corey smiled at him. Mason was speechless. "Can I ask you something?" Corey asked. Mason nodded. "Are you free Friday night?"

Liam entered the bathroom alone, phone in his hands, already messaging Mason. "Hey." Someone said. Voice rough. "Theo?"Liam recognized him. "Didn't know I would find you here." Theo said. "Well it's the bathro-" "I mean school Liam." Liam nodded. "And I didn't know that you had a girlfriend." He said, really annoyed. "So what?" He asked. "You cheated on her, with a man." Liam was getting angry. "I'm bisexual by the way. And I am allowed to do whatever I want." Well this guy had an answer to everything. "But it's not right, You think that you can do whatever you want because everyone is all over you. Well not everyone is." Theo got closer to him "Well you are little wolf." Liam didn't have a way to escape, he was pressed to a wall, Theo in front of him. "I- uhh..." Theo pushed his leg between Liam's. A quiet whine escaped Liam's mouth. "Just as I thought." Said Theo. Liam didn't have any other choice, he was getting really turned on, but he could let Theo win this. As Theo pushed a little harder, Liam connected his fist with Theo's nose. "What the hell?!" Theo yelled, but Liam already ran out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!!  
> Kudos and comments are extremely appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! New chapter here! I hope you enjoy it!!

Liam was actually scared. He did punch theo, but it was from the fear. He likes Theo, very much. But Theo has a girlfriend. He doesn't like him back. All those thoughts were running through beta's mind. His phone vibrated and that got him out of his thoughts. It was Theo.

> **unknown number:** Hi, It's Theo, 
> 
> **Theo:** Scott called a pack meeting with my pack
> 
> **Theo🐺:** He wants us all to meet and smooth our relationships
> 
> **Theo🐺:** Tracy already got in fight with Lydia
> 
> **Theo🐺:** If Scott didn't call you, be at his at 6PM, I'm not gonna bother anymore

Theo really got his way with being nice. Just if everybody knew what he really wanted. 

Liam decided to answer the messages

> **littlewolf:** Hey, sorry for today. Yeah Scott called me.
> 
> **littlewolf:** It would be nice to smooth our relationships, especially with You
> 
> **littlewolf:** And Tracy...
> 
> **littlewolf:** Your friend Corey seems nice.
> 
> **Theo🐺:** Yeah.. he's been through a lot, we've all been. He talks a lot about your best friend, Mason?
> 
> **littlewolf:** They could make a cute couple
> 
> **Theo🐺:** You and I could be also
> 
> **littlewolf:** But you have a girlfriend
> 
> **Theo🐺:** She's not that important, but you are. I can break up with her if you want.
> 
> **littlewolf:** I don't wanna be a homewrecker
> 
> **Theo🐺:** She doesn't need to know everything ;)
> 
> **Theo🐺:** see you at 6, maybe we can go somewhere else after the meeting.

Liam decidet, fuck it, he can be the tease just as Theo, he doesn't care anymore

> **littlewolf:** Maybe 
> 
> **littlewolf:** just the two of us ;)

Around few minutes after Theo left him on seen, he sent another message

> **littlewolf:** aaand the backseat of your truck.

He's gonna be dead when he sees Theo.

* * *

Him and Mason were the last that came. Mason came in greeting everybody, offering a big smile to Corey. After him Liam came in too, seeing Tracy almost in Theo's lap, all over him, shooting a look to him. Theo had a smirk on his face, not really giving her attention. "Okay, all of us are here, we can start" Stiles hurried everyone, just to start and end this as fast as possible. "Lydia, Stiles and I know Theo for a long time, we were together in elementary school and then he moved away. What is the main reason your're back?" Scott explained and then asked the chimera. "As I told you Scott, I was turned, and I was a lone-wolf for a long time before I found them, they were alone too, and their families abandoned them because they thought they were monsters. But that is not true, we starey together for a long time before we heard that Beacon Hills would be good for a pack to stay in it. I don't want to fight Scott. I don't want power. I just want to make my pack safe, and I hope I can achieve that." Scott listened to his heart. He wasn't lying. It was the truth. "Yeah... You can stay. But if you see or hear anything suspicious or supernatural tell us. Thanks for listening, you can go now." They all nodded, slowly getting up and ready to go. This whole time Theo's eyes didn't leave Liam's. As they exited the house, Theo got the message:

> **littlewolf:** You can pick me up at my house at 7. Here's the adress [ ~~adress attached]~~

Theo's plan works just like it's supposed to. He's gonna use Liam as a bait, get to Scott, steal his power and be the new alpha of Beacon Hills. He better not fall in love.

* * *

It was a really nice night with Liam. He picked him up, they wen't to Italian resturant to pick food and ate it in Theo's car. That was not it, Liam couln't hold himself so he kissed Theo. That turned into a whole makeout session that got him both turned on. 

They didn't make it to the backseat but Liam sucked Theo off and again Theo felt the best feeling better.

Theo could live of this, a cute and also naughty boy sitting against him, and explaining a whole history world with him, he was such a nerd. Theo didn't have this with Tracy. She was with him just because she would be noticed by everyone by just kissing the most popular guy. She liked attention. Theo liked true loving persons. There was a such difference between that.

* * *

Liam's day couldn't be worser. He was late for school and forgot half of his books. He was currently walking with Nolan through the school hall when someone dragged him into the locker room. "What do you have with Theo!?" He felf someones claws at his neck. He opened his eyes to se who it was. It was Tracy. "Nothing." His heart skipped a beat. "Lie." She growled at him. "You know that he is mine and still you did those things to him. You're such a whore. You should be ashamed of yourself." She tightened her hand around his neck. "Tracy, you need to stop, you probably misheard something!" Nolan yelled at her. She growled a little harder. "Enough!" Someone yelled, entering the locker room. "Tracy, you're not allowed to hurt Liam or anyone from McCall pack. You better stop." She puahed him against the wall one more time a little harder now and left the locker room muttering something that sounded like "fuck you all." Liam almost fell but Theo caught him. "Hey, are you okay?" Theo asked him, and Liam felt slightly uncofortable. Nolan felt to so he left the locker room. "Sorry." He whispered. "There is nothing to be sorry about. We broke up last night." He told the beta. "But i still feel like shit and like I am the reason why you broke up." He was still whispering, looking at the floor. "Don't ever think that. It was my faulf and I don't regret it. Because you're the most beautiful person I know." He lifted his chin and kissed him. They parted after one minute. Liam released a happy sigh and kissed him again. "Are you okay now, or I need to call Mason?" He asked. "No need to, he is probably somewhere with Corey." Theo smiled at that. "Yeah I heard they started dating."

* * *

The McCall pack started to believe him and his pack more and more. He was gaining more and morw of their trust. The super moon is getting close, and his plan is going just as he wanted. The only steps that left are killing his pack and gaining their power and then manipulating Liam into killing Scott to take his power too. Will he be able to do it? He was almost 100% sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Maybe a little shorter chapter but it has a lot in it. And man 2 chapters in the day. I really got inspiration. Enjoy. The next chapter will be full of action

Liam and Theo started to see each other very often. Either packs didn't know avout that except Mason and Corey. They were mostly at Liam's because his parents were mostly at work and traveling. Their little kisses tirned into hot makeout sessions, then to getting each other off and then the feeling that was too god to be real. All of that started in Sinema. Mason, Corey, Liam and him at one table. All of them having fun, but in the end don't having any patinece, wanting to br all over their partners. Mason and Corey left first, after them Liam and Theo too. The drive was fast, Theo's big hand on Liam's tight, a few inches further of his crotch. 

Just as they entered the house, Liam jumped on Theo and wrapped his legs around chimera's waist. Theo put his hands on beta's ass, keeping them there. They somehow got themselves out of their clotes and reached Liam's room. Theo discovered that Liam was oversensitive in his intimate spots, and really vocal during their moment. On the other side Theo was really possesive and dom acting. He would never forget beta's high, pitched moans and whimpers when he started rimming him. Liam got the best pleasure ever. No one could ever make him to feel this. As he got streched out he got really bored with it, asking Theo to fuck him already over and over.

And he changed his mind about best feeling ever. Theo entering him with his big 9 inches, thick, cock, sending him on cloud nine. He asked Theo to stop for a little just to adjust himself for new mixature of pain and pleasure. After 2 or 3 minutes he told him that he could move. Theo started moving slowly, himself adjusting to Liam's tightness too. Slow motions changed into more faster thursts and that turned into Theo pounding into Liam with all of his strenght. Those high whimpers, moans and loud screams that Liam let out. They were perfect. Tracy could not replace it, nor any other girl or man. Nobody could replace his perfect baby blue eyes, his smile, his chest, his ass and whole body. 

Liam felt more. He started falling in love with the chimera the day he met him. And day by day he felt more and more in love. He tought that Theo was the one, and that he'll be the one untill the end of his life.

* * *

It was one night when everything started. Half of pack was looking for Josh, he dissapeared. They found him in the middle of the woods. Dead. He was clawed from head to toe. Everyone tought that some other supernatural creature is roaming through Beacon Hills.

After few days Corey moved to Mason's. They were happy together, in a relationship.

Liam and Theo still kept their "relationship" , better say them just hooking up and having sex, in the dark.

* * *

And then few days after that, Tracy was gone too. She was found on the same place, dead. 

Just Theo and Corey from the chimera pack, have stayed alive. Nobody assumed that everything was set right, like a trap.

* * *

Liam was going crazy, Mason dissapeared too. His best friend was in danger, he was losing it. Right now, Theo and Scott were at Liam's, trying to calm him down from doing something stupid. Theo actually more insisted on finding Mason. "You're get yourself in a trouble Liam. We need to come up with the plan, and then save him." Scott was calm, but smart. "What if he's dead?! Like the others are!" He started yelling, his anger raising. "Liam, you need to calm down. Tommorow is the supermoon, and you need to stay in control or else we would have more damage than expected." He tried to explain some things, to get beta under control. "So you now think that Mason dead is just tge damage, how pretty, you can go now." The alpha didn't mean to get Liam more angry so he left, Theo and Liam staying alone. "You know that he isn't right, and you need to make him understand that. I'm sorry, but I need to go now." He kissed the beta, who kissed him back and muttered a small "bye."

* * *

Who would tell that Mason was right now in the basement of Theo's house. Corey didn't know enything about that, and thought that Theo doesn't know anything about where Mason could be. But he knew a lot of other things. The main was Theo manipulating Liam into killing Scott. It was early in the morning and he decided that later, he'll go to Liam and tell him everything.

* * *

He was late.

The moon was full in the sky

Just as he entered Liam's house and started explaining things, Liam knocked him out and then went to Scott, to kill him. 

Scott broke his promise about being a good alpha, about finding Mason.

He'll now pay his price.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this soo short I don't get ittt!! It is supposed to be long! And I don't know why it isn't. And I hate myself for making this so short but I have no inspo for what to put in this chapter!

Theo was currently in his basement, Mason with him. Better say Theo keeping Mason there. Mason was eager for Theo to stop everything. "Theo just think! Don't do it! Don't do it because of yourself! Because of Liam! He loves you more than anything! And I know that deep in your soul, you love him too." Theo didn't say a word. He was hurt most of the time. Him killing his sister, dread doctors taking him away and manipulating him, now this. Better say Liam. Liam was a good guy. He wasn't. And he knew that they wouldn't work. And now Mason telling him to stop was owerhelming. He needed to do something, but what?

* * *

By now, Liam and Scott were alone in the woods, Liam attacking Scott with all of his strenght. Scott was loosing slowly. And he knew that. But he needed to stay strong. He tried to get his beta under control with every thing that came on his mind. And nothing was working.

* * *

When Corey woke up again, at the floor of Liam's room, he was surrendered by Stiles, Kira, Lydia and Malia. And he decided to tell them everything. About the dread doctors, about them being chimeras, about Theo being the first chimera, about Theo killing and taking Josh's and Tracy's power, about Theo's plan on manipulating Liam into killing Scott on supermoon and then taking his power and being the alpha.

He told them where Theo is, in their house. Alone. All of them could distract Theo for a while Kira takes her sword and sends Theo in hell.

That is the plan.

It worked.

Luckily they found Mason there too. Theo trying to get himself out of the story, and everyone lied abou believing him. Theo trying to act like a good guy told them where Liam and Scott were, thinking that Liam already killed Scott.

His plan wasn't working. 

Scott was on the edge of dying, Liam im front of him, finishing his last move. And then he heard it. Mason's voice. "Liam, you need to stop it! That's not you!" He let himself fall down, only now realizing what is going on. His alpha was almost dead. And he was the reason. Lydia and Stiles ran to him, Malia ran to Scott. All of them checking both of them, Scott more damaged than Liam.

Theo took that as an oportunity to try to run, but he was caught. "Oh you're not going anywhere." Kira said and pulled her sword. She stabbed the sword into the ground. Blue lines came from the ground making a big hole behind Theo. A hand grabbed his ankle. His head turning to it and seeing that the hand was Tara's. "No! No, no, no!! Please no! Scott! Help, please! Liam! Liam please!!" But it was too late.

His sister took him

And now he was in hell

Liam couldn't believe it. Yes, Theo manipulated him into doing this, but he still loved him. He still loved Theo. And at the end of the day, he was still human, and he didn't deserve this. 

* * *

Liam din't take it well.

He was mow currently trying to sleep. Better say crying himself to sleep.

He needed Theo.

But they couldn't understand that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a new chapter, yayy!! Enjoy!!!!!

Everything was normal. Everything was like before Theo and the chimera pack. Except Corey. Corey was still there with the pack and Mason. Sure he missed Theo. Even after everything Theo has done he would forgive him, he would forgive his best friend.

Mason agreed too. He found out about Theo's past and he knew that he was manipulated as a child.

Liam didn't exited his room since that. Yeah he went to school but nothing more than that. He believed Theo. He fell in love with him. It was hard to believe that Theo did all those things just because of the power. He manipulated Liam, and Liam loved him, he believed him. 

Liam missed all of the pack meetings. Scott tried to reach him a couple of times, but he didn't want to talk or do anything else. Stiles was more rough in those situations. He would storm in his room and start yelling at him about everything. Malia didn't do shit, she knew that she couldn't help him with anything. Lydia tried to be soft with him. She would always tell him that everything is going to be okay and that will that feeling go eventually. Only Mason and Corey knew about his and Theo's secret relationship, but it was easy for Lydia to find out. And every time she came to talk with him, he cried. He would let his tears fall and he would express himself how he wants. 

* * *

6 months have passed. Scott, Stiles, Malia and Lydia are close to graduating high school. There wasn't anything new in Beacon Hills, neither new threats.

Every day Liam is slowly forgeting about the certain chimera and moving on. He wasn't in a proper relationship. He would go to a club, drink a few shots, dance with some unknown people and hook up almost every night with some unfamiliar faces. Those hook ups would start from dancing, to making out, and if the person is too hot and too dominant for Liam, he would lead them away from the club, give them a blowjob and even let them fuck him however they want.

Liam felt like a whore, and many people said that to him. But that made him forget about Theo. And maybe one day he would find the perfect significant other. But now, he wanted to stay like that. He has time.

Mason supported him with everything. If he wanted that, he could do that. Corey was always against it. It was wrong for him and he knew deep down in himself that Theo would not like that.

Liam being Liam continued with his life like that. Yeah, he would end up getting in trouble some days. Guys taking it too far on him or just guys wanting to fuck when Liam wasn't in the mood. 

Long time ago Liam expressed himself as a gay male. But he was questioning himself all over again. In hill class was Hayden Romero. The girl he got in a fight in 6th grade. They were getting along now. Always studying together, going to lunch together or even going home together. And one day he aske her on a date, she said yes. Of course they started dating. But every time he kissed her something felt wrong and off.

* * *

There was a new thread in Beacon Hills. They were called the Ghost Riders. They took people away making everyone forget that person existed. They took Stiles, and everybody forgot about him.

Liam and Hayden had a plan. They would need a lightning rod, and a person who could take many joules to his body. Kira was away with the skinwalkers, and only one person was on their minds:

Theo fucking Raeken.

They needed to pull Theo out of the ground.

Would Liam take this easily?

Nobody knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope next chapter will be soon!  
> Kudos and comments are extremely appreciated!


End file.
